neverendeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Leilah Maloch
@EonRPG I think it might be easiest to just send you PDF clips of the classes in question so we can have a common base to talk about why That Will Not Work In Eon. What I think the party needs This is as much for me as it is for EonRPG trying to figure out how to gently smack down with my character build. Or to help EonRPG plan a custom prestige class that can appease my paranoid search for MOAR POWAH without breaking the campaign. Basicly, a tank and a controller. In combat, we have Strikers up the wazoo. OOC, we have Claire for sneaks, Ashra for a librarian, and Ethan as a face. Since EonRPG will NOT allow a goliath barbarian fighter tripper with Stand Still weilding a spiked chain or anything from Tome of Battle, fighter control builds are out. Thus, we fall back on to spells and summoned monsters. Arcane: need a wizard wizard. That is, someone who has a wide array of high-level spells for various circumstances, covering most of the schools and can cast them with a high caster level and DC. Ethan has a limited spell list (necromancy blasting; no necromantic debuffs), Claire specializes in shanking things, Herr Doktor suffers from limited selection and is dead (and it's page implies that it may be a NPC next season), and Ashra is dependent on Rule 0 (the DM) and her player. Seriously, Wand Of TIME STOP. Divine: Zaphodel is the perfect healer gimp. So a second Divine caster can focus on something else: buffing. Also, we all have seen what a melee cleric with the time to buff himself can do in combat. A cleric can be a tank, summon more tanks, and can blast and control almost as well as a wizard. With a little PrC flavor, we can lose some spellcasting power for even better melee capabilities. ---- With the loss of Kruglor and Ulfgar -- Kruglor may be back, Ulfgar won't be -- I think what we really need is someone for melee. Think about what'd happen to the current party in an antimagic field. Yeah. Zaph already does some buffs when the need for healing isn't that great -- it's that at the moment, she doesn't really have anyone to buff. She was giving Bull's Strength and Bear's Endurance to Ashra and Claire because there weren't tanks in need of them. (Kruglor had run off already.) A cleric who buffed themself into a CoDzilla for combat would work, but I really think we don't need another arcane caster as much as someone who can do straight-up melee. Herr Doctor won't be back at all. His player wants to introduce a slaad created for the Hall of Many Things run; if that thing is getting a class, I don't know what it'll be. There was no combat in that one-shot, so I don't actually know that character's combat abilities. Chimegumi 01:53, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ---- I actually do have debuffs. I just don't use half my spells. I can start getting more esoteric if y'all want me to -- I'm just a little wary of throwing around my debuffs because they won't hurt me, but they will hurt you all if you wander into them (see: Cloudkill) and direct damage seems more essential than inflicting negative levels and HP drain. A cleric who can cast both heal and inflict magic would also be personally useful, since I was spoiled rotten by having Herr Doktor around to spam Inflict Critical at me once a turn. (Thanks, Herr Doktor! <3) I can heal myself, as always, but another incident like the whole "help a dragon is sitting on my face and I am trapped underwater and immobile for six rounds because my reflex save is laughable" would be pretty painful in just about any other circumstance. Also, the image of our party in an antimagic field is basically the funniest thing ever, mostly because it isn't actually happening to us right now. Deadelfwalking 03:56, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ---- I'm also getting closer to being a practical caster now that I have a proper spellbook. One more level and I've got Fireball and Lightning Bolt (ah, the irony) as an effective sixth level caster. Still low caster level, but we'll have access to them. And I've got a decent wand spread, too. I think between the current Team Wizard (especially when Fab D shows up) we've pretty much got the arcane corner covered. I don't have many debuffs (unless mind blasts count) but Zaph can as long as they're not evil. (She's LN but I don't think she can cast evil-aligned spells since her god is LG.) The debuff I'd drool over is anything that can lower enemy Will saves en masse, since most things can meet the DC 17 for the mind blast. Still, someone who can soak hits remains Priority One. We were rocking a few 100+ HP barbarians and beholder, and we've lost all of them unless Kruglor returns. The highest HP party members right now are the 70-80 HP deeply strange wizards, and we don't really want to get into melee, so... "Hey Ethan! Let's bite things!" I wanted to steal Baudin's sword because it's so damn good and apparently Aberration class gave me proficiency, but I forgot. :( Chimegumi 04:06, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Mind Fog and Touch of Idiocy are both enchantment spells that would tear the crap out of Wis scores. You probably have Touch of Idiocy in one of your spellbooks. Mind Fog is a 5th level spell, so you won't get it for a while, but I could plausibly learn it given time and gold. That's the one that will really be useful to you, since it hits both Wis and Will Saves together. Deadelfwalking 04:21, December 15, 2009 (UTC) I actually have Touch of Idiocy prepped once; main problem is I still have to make a touch attack first on each person, so it doesn't help for crowd control. Touch of Idiocy -> levitate up and mind blast -> come back down and grapple would work, though. Mind Fog is like the awesome thing ever and I would be so mad happy if you got that. 8D Sadly my spellbook only goes up to Level 4, so you can't prep it from my book, 'cause I would totally let you if it were in there... Chimegumi 04:25, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Tentative wizard build (moderate use of splatbooks) :This is a slightly watered down version of my old kobold wizard. Backstory is essentially identical, updated for recent developments. Early personal history will have to be rewritten. I'm looking for help on that, EonRPG. :"Thorquemeister Kravich", Human Conjuror (Ban Enchant, Evoc) 5 /MS 3 /PA 5 /Archmage 1 ::Conj 01 <> {Imp Initiative} ::Conj 02 ::Conj 03 ::Conj 04 ::Conj 05 {} ::MS 1 06 <> {Skill Focus Spellcraft} ::MS 2 07 {Expanded Spellbook} ::MS 3 08 {Greater Spellfocus Conj} ::PA 1 09 {Lore} {Penetrating Insight} ::PA 2 10 {Mind Over Matter} ::PA 3 11 {Call of the Worlds} ::PA 4 12 {Spatial Awareness} ::PA 5 13 {Backhand Attack} ::Ar 1 14 {Shaping} {} indicate class features, <> indicate feats. Core only feat selections: Extend Spell, Quicken Spell, Flyby Attack. Splatbook feats: Cloudy Conjuration, Sculpt Spell, Metamagic School Focus, Ocular Spell, Knowledge Devotion. :Skill build has maxed Concentration, Knowledge Arcana, and Spellcraft, with five ranks in five other knowledge fields, five ranks in Decipher Script, enough points in Speak Language to speak eight languages, and one point wonders in Tumble and two more knowledges. Still have 27 skill points to burn at lvl 13. Any suggestions? Contemplating Forgery, more Knowledge, or Tumble. :This has potential to act as a specialized skillmonkey out of combat in addition to serving as utility caster. Does the party need one? Profession (sailor)? Forger? Someone who can activate divine spell completion items? :Malconvoker Focused Specialist Conjuror 5 (Ban Enchant, Evoc, Necro)/ Malconvoker 5/ Full casting Arcane X :Conj 01 01 <> <> {} :Conj 02 02 :Conj 03 03 <> :Conj 04 04 :Conj 05 05 {} :Malc 01 06 {}<> :Malc 02 07 :Malc 03 08 :Malc 04 09 <> :Malc 05 10 <> Capstone is Malconvoker 5: any Summon Moster spell that summons a evil creature summons two of them for free. I lose one caster level. ---- Team Wizard will never turn down an expansion. However, speaking 100% as what the party needs, another arcane caster really isn't it. Although our arcane caster collection is very unconventional, that actually is not the party's weak point. Again, speaking 100% of what the party does not have at current: *We could always use more melee, or at least something with melee capabilities in case our planeswalker and drunken master need a little something to distract the evil-come-lately from killing them. We're very ranged-heavy, as always. *A divine caster would not go amiss. In a similar vein, a backup healer might be nice, as it would let Zaphodel be free to keep some of the more esoteric things (e.g. restorations) prepared. We do have Zaph as the primary, though, so if you wanted a cleric build for some reason, you could specialize in anything you wanted and still be helpful. *In terms of skills, the only ones we're really lacking are things like Knowledge: Religion and navigational/survival skills. While wisdom checks are enough to make up for the latter, we rarely have anyone around for the former. The party speaks basically every language and has most of the social and magical skills down. Double redundancy in trap-finding, search, and other life-saving skills are never bad. As this is Eon, you may want to put points into Climb. Deadelfwalking 22:48, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ::Do you have Teleport? My mind will rest easier if you say "Yes" or "Soon". Although the Travel Domain gives Clerics Teleport, the other domain spells...eh. Awesome domain power though. AlanChu 05:37, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ---- I agree with everything up there. Zaph's main weak point as a cleric is mobility, since she's in heavy armor and can't be more than 30 feet from Ashra without taking some gnarly penalties. Oh, and we don't have a negative energy channeler besides Ethan, there's that too. Another cleric could also provide trap-searching redundancy as a rogue could thanks to Find Traps; I can't have Zaph do this because Search is Int-based. orz Haha, Ashra's untrained knowledge (religion) is better than her untrained profession (sailor). As might be evident from crashing the Failboat going OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD. Having someone trained in sailing might actually not be too bad of an idea IMO. And I thought we had someone with knowledge (religion) but maybe it was Baudin. From a non-combat point of view, the party seems to be overwhelmingly low-Wis and chaotic, with Ethan and Ashra kind of sitting in a corner going "guys ... hey, guys ..." so having someone who balances the party more or at least doesn't unbalance the party more in that direction might be helpful. Though with Ulfgar and the more calm Claire, we might be headed that way anyway. Chimegumi 00:36, December 5, 2009 (UTC) The Divine Thanks for the commentary on the wizard. Now for a divine build. I see several options. Rogue 1/Cleric X for trapfinding. Cleric/Thaumaturgist/Malconvoker for summoning, which takes care of melee and healing (you don't heal summons). Or a melee Cleric God. Or a plain simple Druid 20. A Cloistered Clericto help with Disable, Search, Open Lock. One niggling thing...Who and what is Zaph? I have a strange hunch that her full name is Zaphonel, but I can;t find her in the last two Eon seasons. :: Nevermind: Zaphodel, Ashra's thralled cleric cohort. AlanChu 05:28, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Poison :Gave up on investing in poisons: at this level, opponents generally have the saves and immunities to laugh of most poisons with a DC of under 20, ie most poisons in the DMG. There are a couple of high DC poisons in splatbooks, but the craft DC's require full ranks and several thousand GP worth of skill-boosting items. :I'm still looking for someway of adding something tactical to combat. There is a 100GP alchemical item that simulates a flashbang very well: maybe making a version with a hightened DC will be somewhat easier? AlanChu 18:08, December 4, 2009 (UTC)